The invention concerns a dry air filter for combustion engines of vehicles with a device to produce compressed air, whereby the dry air filter consists of a filter housing containing a filter cartridge and a dust preliminary filtering stage, with an exhaust for the dust discharged from the preliminary filtering stage, which has a nozzle shaped section into which compressed air that is produced is blown through a conduit in the direction of the free opening by means of an ejector effect.
The task of the invention concerns designing a dry air filter in such a way that it ensures that proper discharge through the exhaust in all conditions of dust that has collected in the dust preliminary filtering stage.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a dry air filter including a ring slot that is realized by producing recesses separated by ridges in the rim of the outlet of the conduit, and a conical insert which engages with the outlet to define the ring slots.
A piece abuts the ridges by means of the force of an elastic component (member), and allows the desired width of the ring slot to be maintained in spite of the technical production inaccuracies of the individual parts.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.